La Bella Durmiente
by Miko-Mica
Summary: Un festival, una obra, dos jóvenes protagonistas y un beso. ¡Todo puede pasar!
1. La Sorpresa

**La Sorpresa**

-Personajes hablan-

-_Personajes piensan_-

* * *

-¡Hay que fastidio! ¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo?- Resoplaba la peli-azul.

-Porque eres su prometida, hermana- Respondía con su dulce sonrisa la mayor de las Tendo.

-Eso no es justo-

-Si quieres puedo hacerlo por ti, querida Akane- Decía Nabiki con una mirada fría y calculadora, ya sentada y comiendo su desayuno.

-¿En serio podrías?-

-¡Claro! Lo que sea por mi hermanita- Respondía dramáticamente- Y mira lo buena que soy contigo, serian solo unos…- Tomando su ábaco- 3000 yenes.

-Eres una mercenaria Nabiki- Enojada, se levantaba para salir del comedor e ir en busca de su prometido.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-_No entiendo como es que le cuesta tanto levantarse_- Pensaba la artista marcial –_Tal vez si no se viera luchando todos los días con todos esos locos que vienen a retarlo, no estaría tan agotado_-

Con seguridad, abrió la puerta de la habitación y entro. El joven de la trenza se encontraba dormido, por supuesto, pero al parecer era victima de una pesadilla, puesto que se removía constantemente en su futón.

-Ranma despierta- Dijo dulcemente la joven, arrodillándose a su lado.

-Mmm, no No ¡NO! No pienso hacerlo, ¡NO LO HARÉ!- Decía a los gritos el joven de la trenza.

-¿Ah no?- Murmuraba la peli-azul -Pues entonces probemos con esto- Tomando aire -¡RAAAAAAAAAANMAAAAAAAAA DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ PEDAZO DE FLOJO!

El joven peli-negro abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, y cayo bruscamente de su futón- Mal-dición A-kane, ¿Por qué demonios gritas? ¡Niña boba!-

-Eres un desconsiderado, encima que vengo a despertarte- Decía con sonrisa picara la joven Tendo.

-¿Te parece gracioso?- Le cuestionaba, aun enojado, el artista marcial -¡Torpe marimacho!

Esa frase, derrumbo todo el ambiente gracioso de la conversación, un aura demoníaca comenzó a sentirse alrededor de la joven peli-azul -¡ERES UN IDIOTA RANMA SAOTOME!- Sacando su conocido mazo, golpeándolo y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

-Uy Ranma, ¡Siempre arruinas todo!- Bajando las escaleras y sentándose a comer su desayuno.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Torpe marimacho- Decía el peli-negro frotando su cabeza- Aun me duele el golpe-

Se incorporo y comenzó a vestirse con sus conocidas ropas chinas –Tonta Akane, vaya manera de despertarme- Refunfuñaba –Encima interrumpió mi sueño- Recordaba haber soñado con Akane, pero no sabia exactamente de que se trataba el sueño. Lo único que podía asegurar es que era sumamente vergonzoso.

Cuando termino de vestirse, bajo para desayunar, encontrándose solo con Kasumi quien alegremente estaba juntando la mesa – ¿Dónde esta Akane?-

-Muy buenos días Ranma- Le saludo con una de sus mas cálidas sonrisas- Akane y Nabiki salieron hace unos momentos-

-Esa tonta no me espero-

-Parecía muy enojada cuando bajo de tu habitación- Repuso la joven- Si te apresuras, estoy segura de que podrás alcanzarla-

-Claro Kasumi, gracias- Disponiéndose a salir.

-¡Ranma! No olvides tu almuerzo- Entregándole dos paquetes- ¿Y podrías darle este a Akane? Lo olvidó en el apuro-

-De acuerdo Kasumi, se lo daré cuando la alcance- Dijo con seguridad, saliendo a los saltos del Dojo- _Ya veras niña tonta, ni sueñes con que te de tu almuerzo_- Reía con maldad-_ Lo tomare como recompensa por tus gritos, hoy al levantarme_- Dirigiéndose directamente al instituto, sin buscar a su prometida.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Alumnos, falta poco para que toque el timbre del almuerzo, así que de tarea realizaran los ejercicios de la página 140 y 141 del libro de actividades- Recitaba el profesor de matemática ante su clase.

-_Son fáciles, no tendré problemas con ellos_- Pensaba la peli-azul algo distraída.

-¡¿Tantos?- Se horrorizada el joven de la trenza, algunas filas atrás- ¡Demonios! Voy a pasar toda la tarde haciéndolos-

-¿Sucede algo señor Saotome?- Cuestiono el profesor.

-N-no, no sucede nada profesor- Respondió avergonzado por decir aquellas palabras en voz alta.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

-Pueden retirarse-

-Al fin, es la materia que mas detesto- Comentaba el oji-azul mientras tomaba sus cosas. Pero al encontrarse con los dos paquetes envueltos del almuerzo decidió espiar a la joven de ojos chocolates, para saber que haría sin el suyo. Salió disimuladamente detrás de ella y la siguió hasta la terraza del instituto, sin que ella se diese cuenta.

-¡Ay no! Olvidé mi almuerzo- Decía tristemente la jovencita sentada cerca en el suelo- Al final Ranma tenía razón, soy una tonta- Suspiraba mirando hacia el cielo.

-Al fin lo reconoces- Se acercaba vanidosamente el joven de la trenza.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ranma?- Le cuestionaba la chica- ¿Acaso me seguiste?

-¿Q-qué?- Se ruborizaba el oji-azul-¿Por qué seguiría a una niña tan torpe y poco atractiva como tú?-

-Ah, no lo sé- Decía divertida la pequeña Tendo- Pero me gustaría averiguarlo-

-Toma, Kasumi me lo dió porque te lo olvidaste en la mañana- Entregándole uno de los paquetes que llevaba.

-Gracias Ranma- Le respondía con una dulce sonrisa- ¿Quieres que almorcemos juntos?

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- Sentándose a su lado.

-Oye Akane, después del almuerzo ¿Qué materia tenemos?- Pregunto con duda el joven de la trenza.

-Mmm, creo que Literatura, ¿Por qué?-

-No, por nada, para saber- Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Siéntense- Decía el profesor- Bien chicos, hoy les he traído una gran idea para este festival de primavera- Recitaba emocionado- Como todos sabrán, en dos semanas, la escuela Furinkan exhibirá una obra de teatro integrada por los alumnos de este año. Por lo que ¡Encontré la obra perfecta para ustedes!- Gritaba con los ojos brillosos- Bien, la obra será la Bella Durmiente, y los distintos roles están aquí- Explicaba señalando una lamina ahora colgada en el pizarrón, dividida en pequeños y numerosos rectángulos, pero sin ninguna referencia.

-Pero profesor- Decía Yucca- En ese cartel, no hay nada escrito-

-Es verdad, eso será lo interesante en la elección, puesto que cada uno de ustedes pasará y anotará su nombre en alguno de esos espacios, y cuando terminen descubriré el papel que interpretará cada uno- Decía entusiasmado- Ahora pasen y anoten sus nombres-

La joven Tendo, se dirigió a uno de los extremos inferiores de la lámina, mientras que el peli-azul, puso su nombre en el centro de ella. A medida que pasaban los alumnos se iban ocupando lentamente los rectángulos, hasta que cada uno tenia un nombre escrito sobre el.

-Bien, ahora descubriremos cuales serán sus papeles- Exclamaba el profesor, acercándose al pizarrón y comenzando a despegar unos pedazos de papel en la parte superior y al costado izquierdo de la lamina, dejando al descubierto el nombre del personaje que debían protagonizar y si serian los actores titulares o reemplazantes.

-OHHHHHH- Exclamaba el grupo entero de jóvenes con caras expectantes.

-Mmm, el personaje de la Bella Durmiente será de…- Mientras buscaba- Saotome Ranma, felicitaciones muchacho-

-¡¿QUEEEE?- Gritó el joven entre las risas de sus compañeros- ¡Esta loco si piensa que yo haré ese papel!-

-A ver…- Ignorando al joven y buscando en la lámina- El personaje del príncipe será interpretado por… Tendo Akane-

-¡¿QUE QUE?- Gritó la aludida en medio de la sorpresa de todos- ¿Yo el p-príncipe?-

-Si Tendo, tu serás el apuesto príncipe que irá en rescate de la preciosa Bella Durmiente, y la despertará con tierno beso de amor- Relataba con sus manos entrelazadas.

-¡¿BESO DE AMOR?- Exclamo la parejita al unísono.

-No y ¡NO! No pienso hacerlo, ¡NO LO HARE!- El joven peli-negro sintió una desagradable sensación de Dejavú. Ahora recordaba sobre que se trataba el sueño la noche anterior y entendía el por qué de su mal presentimiento.

-Oh claro. En efecto, los papeles son opcionales- Decía el profesor.

-Menos mal- Suspiraba la parejita.

-Pero, les informo solo para que sepan, que esta obra será más de la mitad de la nota para aprobar esta materia- Seguía hablando de lo más tranquilo- Así que los que no quieran representarla desaprobarán la asignatura- Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Y esta vez, no habrá ninguna cinta adhesiva en sus labios-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¡¿QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUÉ?- Exclamó toda la familia, al enterarse de la sorpresa.

-Así que mi hermosa hijita será el valiente príncipe que besará a su princesa- Decía llorando a mares y abrazando con fuerza a la peli-azul- ¡Que orgullo, hija mía!

-Pa-pa, suéltame de una vez-

-Pero hijita…-

-Pero nada, representaremos esa obra porque no tenemos otra opción- Explicaba la joven- Y con respecto a ese beso, veremos que haremos para evitarlo- Ella decía que harían algo, pero sabía perfectamente que ninguna de las prometidas del peli-negro permitiría que se besaran, y menos delante de toda la escuela y familia. Por eso estaba muy tranquila en cuanto a eso.

-Exacto, ¿Quién querría ser besado por una fea marimacho como tú?- Remataba el joven de la trenza.

-A tí te gustaría- Le decía la joven- Pero quédate tranquilo, que sé lo cobarde que eres, como para aceptar incluso un beso ficticio ¡TONTO!

-¿Cobarde?- Repetía el peli-negro- El gran Ranma Saotome, no es cobarde, y para demostrártelo, actuare en esa obra y recibiré ese beso tuyo, tal como lo dice el guión-

-¿Ah sí?- Murmuraba la pequeña Tendo- Estoy segura de que no lo harás-

-Bien, hagamos un trato-

-¿Qué tipo de trato?-

-Una apuesta, si yo no lo hago, prometo…- Mientras pensaba- No volver a insultarte jamás.

-Bien, y si lo haces, yo prometo...-

-Prometerás que no volverás a golpearme con tu mazo nunca más- Finalizó el joven de la trenza.

-De acuerdo-

Ambos tomaron sus manos y las estrecharon, mientras el aire de reto se extendía por toda la casa.

-¡Esta si que es una sorpresa! Y una excelente oportunidad, para ganar algo de dinero- Murmuraba para si misma Nabiki, haciendo cuentas con su ábaco- ¡Oh si! Esta obra va a dejarme suficientes fondos, como para pagarme la universidad, jajajajajaja-**  
**

**Continuará…**


	2. La Obra, Primer Parte

**La O****bra**** (Primer Parte)**

-Personajes hablan-

-_Personajes piensan_-

* * *

-_No puedo simplemente no puedo_- Pensaba la peli-azul en medio del escenario con el guión en sus manos, mientras observaba con detenimiento la figura inmóvil de su prometido sobre aquella tarima, haciéndose pasar por cama.

-Vamos señorita Tendo, no tenemos todo el día. La obra será en dos días y aun no hemos ensayado la parte del beso de amor que despertara a la princesa profundamente dormida- Decía algo molesto el profesor de Literatura- ¡Vamos, vamos!-

-_Bien_- Se mentalizaba la joven- _Puedes hacerlo Akane_- Repetía en su mente una y otra vez- ¡Allá voy!-

Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el joven de la trenza que se encontraba en apariencia dormido.

-_¡¿Cómo que allá voy?_- Pensaba a los gritos la"Bella Durmiente"- _¿En serio va a besarme?_-

"El príncipe" detuvo su lento andar y se arrodilló al lado de la tarima en la que se encontraba la "princesa dormida" para luego recitar- ¡Oh que bella es!- Acercándose lentamente al rostro del joven de la trenza que estaba crispado de los nervios -_¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?-_ Pensaba la joven peli-azul mientras continuaba acercándose.

**-Inicio del Flash Back-**

-Por mas que lo intento, no sé que demonios dice la carta- Resoplaba furioso el joven Saotome, en el tejado del Dojo Tendo- ¿Cómo voy a entender lo que dice?- Replicaba -¡No se chino!-

-¡Ranmaaa!- Gritaba un pequeño anciano después de vaciar el cubo de agua que traía consigo, en el joven de la trenza, quien rápidamente se convirtió en una exuberante jovencita pelirroja –Te extrañare preciosa- Decía pegado sus pechos.

-Viejo libidinoso ¡Suélteme!- Exclamaba la jovencita golpeando al maestro y haciéndolo saltarla.

-Pero Ranma, no seas así conmigo- Lloriqueaba el ancianito, con su mejor cara de ángel- Déjame abrazarte, ¿No ves que voy a extrañarte?-

-¿Extrañarme?- Se preguntaba la pelirroja- ¿Es que se va a algún lado?-

-Así es Ranma, con Genma y Soun- Explicaba con ambos brazos enlazados en su espalda- Iremos a la montaña Ryu-

-Si irán de entrenamiento, yo también iré- Decía confiada la pequeña pelirroja.

-Lo siento pequeña Ranma pero, nosotros nos vamos hoy, por dos semanas y como tienes la obra de teatro, tendrás que ensayar, así que no podrás venir con nosotros esta vez- Respondía el maestro- Ahora si me permites Ranma me quiero despedir como se debe de ti, ¡VEN A MI PEQUEÑA!-

-Ni se le ocurra viejo asqueroso- Golpeándolo- Mejor haga algo útil antes de irse, y tradúzcame esta carta-

-¿Carta?- Decía sorprendido incorporándose inmediatamente del golpe recibido- A ver entrégamela-

Cuando el maestro comenzó a leer la carta puso una mueca de baboso en su rostro, la cual mantuvo hasta la mitad de la carta donde cambio esa mueca por una de profunda tristeza.

-Bien ¿Qué dice? –Pregunto ansiosa la pequeña oji-azul -¡Maestro! ¿Qué demonios dice la carta?- Gritó, al ver otra vez la mueca libidinosa puesta en su rostro.

-Q-q que, ¿Qué pasa Ranma?-

-¿Cómo que, qué pasa? La carta, ¿Qué dice?-

-Ahhh, pues es de la preciosa Shampoo, y dice que se encuentra en China con su abuela en un arduo entrenamiento y que volverán en un mes, entre otras palabras más empalagosas- Contó el anciano.

-_¿E-en Chi-na?_- Pensó la exuberante jovencita- _¡Oh no! ¡Esto esta mal!_- Si ellas no están aquí, ni Ukyo y Rioga que están en viaje de negocios, puesto que la castaña había contratado al joven eternamente perdido para que trabajase en su local de comidas japonesas y la acompañara durante un par de meses en su gira por el país, ni estén Kodachi y Kuno que habían salido de viaje con su padre… ¿Quién demonios iba a interrumpir el momento del beso sin que recayera sobre el la responsabilidad?- _No es que no quiera besarla, pero… ¡NO QUIERO QUE NUESTRO PRIMER BESO SEA UN ESPECTÁCULO! Ese beso tendría que ser algo intimo entre ella y yo_- Pensó.

-¿Qué te sucede Ranma? Parece que te hubiesen dicho algo terrible- Dijo el maestro.

-N-no na-da, solo estoy cansado. Me iré a bañar- Respondió pensativa la pelirroja- Y le agradecería que no le dijera de esto a Akane-

-Oh claro pequeña Ranma, pero primero…- Mientras se le abalanzaba- ¡Déjame abrazarte!-

-Pero que… ¡Suélteme viejo asqueroso!- Golpeándolo y alejándose rápidamente.

-¿Ah si?- Esperando a que la jovencita desapareciera de su vista- ¡Akane!

-¿Qué sucede maestro?- Podía oírse a la peli-azul responder desde su habitación.

-¡Tengo algo que contarte!-

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Cuando quedó a escasos centímetros de la boca de su prometido se detuvo, tomo aire y exhaló para darse fuerzas y continuar acercándose. El joven sentía el calor de su prometida cada vez más cerca a él, cuando la sintió demasiado cerca quiso abrir su boca para detenerla, pero al sentir su dulce respiración quedo como en un trance, lejos de detener aquella escena se dejo llevar por ese suave aroma a flores de "su" Akane, mientras esta seguía acercándose cada vez más.

-_Vamos Akane, tu puedes hacer esto_- Pensaba la peli-azul, recordando cuando por el maestro se entero de que ninguna de las prometidas de Ranma estaría en la ciudad para impedir aquel beso. Ellas ni siquiera sabían que habría una obra –_Akane Tendo no puede temer a un simple beso_- Pero en ese instante el joven de la trenza suspiro fuertemente y su fuerte aroma masculino inundo los sentidos de ella hasta dejarla en el mismo trance en que estaba el joven- _Ranma_- Pensó ella dejándose llevar hasta aquellos labios que la esperaban tranquilos y seductores.

A milímetros del momento mas especial de sus vidas- ¡Muy bien chicos! –Grito el profesor –En realidad parecía que querían besarse, ¡Muy bien, muy bien!-

Ambos abrieron sus ojos y al verse tan cerca uno del otro, se sonrojaron furiosamente y se separaron dos metros al instante.

-¿Q-que d-demonios me sucedió?- Murmuró para si mismo el oji-azul, ahora pegado a la pared del escenario- _Si el profesor no nos hubiese detenido…_- Pensaba –Maldito profesor- Susurro molesto- _¿P-pero que estoy d-diciendo?_- Mirando furiosamente sonrojado, a su prometida quien no estaba mucho mejor que él.

-_¿Q-q-qué…?_- Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente- Ranma- Susurró mientras miraba al joven igual, o más colorado que ella.

-Bien chicos, ¡Oficialmente hemos concluido con los ensayos!- Gritaba el profesor a todo el elenco- Como ya saben, mañana haremos una prueba general con los vestuarios-

-¿Qué? ¡No pienso andar paseándome con un vestido de mujer y maquillaje en la cara por el instituto!- Cuestionaba uno de los jóvenes presentes, puesto que le había tocado en suerte ser una de las hadas madrinas del cuento.

-Mmm, esta bien, señor Hiroshi- Suspiraba el maestro de Literatura- Lo haremos más interesante, mañana se probará cada uno su vestimenta correspondiente para confirmar que le queda bien y cómoda para actuar. Y recién el día de la obra se mostrara al público y compañeros caracterizado como el personaje que le ha tocado-

-Bien, así esta mejor- Decía con altanería el joven, mientras pensaba que ni siquiera el día de la obra quería que lo vieran con esa apariencia.

-Ahora chicos, vayan a sus casas que ya es tarde-

Los jóvenes, comenzaron a juntar sus pertenencias y salieron en grupos del instituto, quedando solo una parejita aun estática en el escenario. Ambos se encontraban en la misma posición desde que terminaron su escena, respirando agitadamente y mirándose uno a otro sin parpadear.

-Saotome, Tendo, ¿No piensan salir? Debo cerrar la puerta- Les recordó el profesor ya en la puerta del salón de teatro.

-Emm, ¡Si si profesor! Ya vamos- Dijo la peli-azul rompiendo el contacto visual con su prometido y tomando su maletín para salir.

El joven en silencio imitó los movimientos de su prometida y juntos se limitaron a caminar hacia el dojo silenciosamente, dedicándose solo unas miradas furtivas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¡Ya llegamos!- Gritaba la pequeña de ojos chocolates, mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se dirigía al comedor.

-D-demonios, todavía estoy nervioso- Murmuraba el peli-negro desde la entrada, donde observaba a la pequeña Tendo desaparecer por el pasillo.

-¿Kasumi? ¿Nabiki?- Preguntaba recorriendo la parte de arriba de la casa- _No hay nadie_- Entrando a su habitación y recostándose en su cómoda cama.

-Akane ¿Puedo pasar?- Le pedía el artista marcial mientras golpeaba con los nudillos la puerta del cuarto de su prometida.

-Claro Ranma, pasa-

-Escucha, encontré esto en la cocina- Le decía el joven, entregándole una pequeña nota, escrita de forma pulcra y elegante.

_"Queridos Akane y Ranma:_

_Me encuentro en el consultorio del doctor tofu, ayudándolo con unas cosas, por lo que no dormiré esta noche en casa. En cuanto a Nabiki, dijo que pasaría la noche en la casa de una de sus amigas._

_Les he dejado comida para la cena en la alacena, duerman bien. Los quiere, _

_Kasumi."_

-¡Oh! Parece que estamos solos hoy- Comentaba la jovencita.

-S-si, ¿D-sese-as bañar-te pri-mero? – Preguntaba nervioso el peli-negro.

-Claro Ranma- Dedicándole una tierna sonrisa- Puedes comer mientras lo hago-

-N-no t-te es-peraré-

-De acuerdo, entonces me apuraré- Respondía la muchacha saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación y encerrándose en el baño.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Mmm, la comida de Kasumi es la mejor- Decía el joven de la trenza, engullendo rápidamente su plato de comida.

-Si, la verdad que Kasumi tiene un don para esto- Murmuraba la peli-azul con cara de tristeza observando su plato aun lleno.

-No te pongas triste Akane- Comentaba el peli-negro, al ver la expresión de su prometida al oír sus comentarios- Seguramente tú también aprenderás a cocinar, igual o mejor que Kasumi-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, además a mi no me importa que no sepas cocinar, a mi solo me importas t…- Pero antes de terminar la frase se tapó la boca y subió corriendo las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto, si poder creer lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-R-ran-ma- Dijo totalmente crispada la peli-azul, aún con su comida intacta- A mi también, solo me importas tú- Algo mas calmada, decidió terminar su comida, juntar y lavar los platos e irse a dormir.

Mientras que en su habitación un joven de bellos ojos azules, caminaba sin parar viendo la forma de arreglar su error- ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS SE ME OCURRIÓ SOLTAR AQUELLA FRASE DELANTE DE ELLA?- Se gritaba a si mismo- Maldita seas Akane, mira las cosas que me haces decir. Ahora mismo iré a aclarar las cosas- Decía mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su prometida.

Abrió solo un poco la puerta y pudo observar como dormía su prometida con su habitual piyama de dos piezas amarillo- Akane, parece que ya te dormiste- Susurró el joven disponiéndose a salir.

-Ran-ma- Dijo entre sueños la peli-azul- A mi también solo me importas tú-

-¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ DIJISTE AKANE?- Gritó.

-Mmm, ¿Eh? ¿Ranma? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Decía confundida la jovencita enfocando su visión en el joven.

-Emm, yo… Akane… yo…-

-Te hice una pregunta Ranma Saotome, ¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación a esta hora?- Preguntaba la muchacha comenzando a enfurecerse.

-Espera Akane, yo sólo venía a aclararte una cosa, no pienses mal, entonces escuche lo que dijiste en sueños y no pude evitar despertarte para preguntarte, lamento haberte despertado- Dijo sin pausas el oji-azul.

-¿Qué venías a aclararme Ranma?- Tranquilizándose, mientras pensaba en que sería lo que ella había dicho sobre el en su sueño.

-Bien, quería dejarte bien en claro, que lo dicho en la cena era solo para que no te pusieras triste, solo eso, ni pienses que lo dije en serio- Ya mas tranquilo continuaba- Además ¿A quién podría interesarle una fea marimacho, pechos planos como tú?-

-¿Ah si?- Murmuraba totalmente desencajada la pequeña Tendo- Bien, entonces… ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ ESTUPIDO! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE CABEZA HUECA!- Le gritaba mientras lo golpeaba con su mazo y lo mandaba a volar por Nerima- Maldito engreído, ¿Quién se cree que es?- Seguía susurrando mientras se acostaba y volvía a dormir.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El gran día había llegado, el instituto Furinkan se preparaba para la gran obra, y sus estudiantes se encontraban vistiéndose y maquillándose animados, para la función. Solo un cuarteto de jóvenes se encontraban molestos por los preparativos, Ranma, Hiroshi, Daisuke y Gosunkugi. El oji-azul seria la "Bella Durmiente" mientras que los otros tres serían sus hadas madrinas.

-¡Esto es un asco!- Decía Hiroshi mientras se miraba con horror. Vestía con un vestido de satén azul, llevando un corsé del mismo color, guantes largos blancos y una especie de capa azul corta que le cubría la cabeza. Tenía los ojos pintados de azul, la boca de marrón suave, y algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Oye! No me muevas, que voy a hacer un desastre- Decía Daisuke mientras seguía las instrucciones de su madre para pintarse los labios de un rosa chicle espantoso. Este llevaba como atuendo un vestido rosa igual al de Hiroshi, la misma capa, rubor y pintura de ojos, pero en rosa.

-¿Pueden callarse?- Decía nervioso Gosunkugi- Pues yo le concederé el don de la belleza, mi querida princesa- Recitaba dramáticamente. Este por su parte vestía lo mismo que los otros jóvenes, el vestido, la capa, el rubor y la pintura en los ojos, solo que en verde.

Pero sin duda el mas llamativo de los jóvenes era aquel oji-azul, quien vestía un vaporoso vestido dorado de mangas largas y gran escote en "V", llevaba un corsé en dorado fuertemente apretado al cuerpo, un colgante dorado enorme y brilloso, una tiara de diseño similar a la del collar, y una peluca rubia larga que caía ondulada hasta la cintura. Como maquillaje llevaba sombra dorada en los ojos, rubor en sus mejillas y un labial carmesí muy llamativo. Este joven leía frenéticamente su libreto tratando de tranquilizarse para no pensar en lo que tendría que hacer, y menos que menos, en el beso que le daría su hermosa prometida, en frente de toda la escuela.

En otro camarín se encontraban tres jovencitas, quienes se encontraban arreglándose los últimos detalles de sus vestimentas: Akane, Sayuri y Yucca, quienes interpretarían al príncipe, y, la madre y padre de la "Bella Durmiente".

-¡Ay que horror! No puedo maquillarme- Decía con tristeza Yucca viéndose al espejo, vestía un pantalón largo negro, y una camisa marrón de satén, junto con una corona en el cabello, una espada en su cinturón y unas botas marrones.

-¡Que hermoso vestuario me tocó!- Decía alegremente Sayuri, quien vestía un hermoso vestido amarillo, pegado al cuerpo, junto con una capa larga blanca que cubría su espalda, y una corona dorada con gemas brillantes.

-¡Chicas se ven estupendas!- Las animaba la hermosa joven de ojos chocolates y cabello corto. Vestía un pantalón de satén azul Francia ajustado al cuerpo, una blusa de manga larga azul, que tenia una pechera bordada con canutillos de color celeste y unas botas negras. Llevaba en su cinturón una espada y en su cabeza una corona, aun más hermosa que la de sus amigas, puesto que era plateada y con dijes azules incrustados.

-Bien chicas la obra va a comenzar- Decía el profesor asomándose por la puerta.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La obra se fue desempeñando perfectamente, salvo por algunos tropezones de el "Bello Durmiente" a causa de los pequeños tacos que había sido obligado a usar a último momento.

Cuando "la princesa" se pincha el dedo en la rueca, cae, con gran estruendo, profundamente dormida y es llevada a la torre más alta del castillo, la parejita más famosa de Nerima sabía que se acercaba el momento crucial para ambos.

-_Ay dios, debo entrar en escena_- Pensaba la peli-azul.

-_Ay dios, Akane entrara en escena_- Pensaba el oji-azul.

El telón se abrió y dejo ver a una hermosa y angelical princesa dormida sobre una vaporosa cama rosa, en una habitación de paredes de piedra y con un gran portón de madera maciza como puerta. Cuando el príncipe entró a la habitación, la princesa "dormida" dió un pequeño respingo para luego cambiar la expresión de su rostro de una pacífica a una totalmente crispada de los nervios. El príncipe se acerco hasta la cama y se arrodillo contemplando a su princesa exclamando- ¡Oh que bella es!- Comenzando a acercarse lentamente a su crispado rostro.

-_Mi corazón se va a salir en cualquier momento_- Se decía para si mismo el joven oji-azul. Este aprovecho para abrir unos milímetros sus ojos y contemplar a la distancia a la que se encontraba, precisamente, su prometida –_Que hermosa esta, a pesar de no tener maquillaje se encuentra totalmente angelical_- Pensó viéndola con sus ojos cerrados y sus labios preparados para besarlo- _Mi marimacho_- Cerrando sus ojos.

-_Bien Akane, vas muy bien, solo un poco mas y todo esto habrá acabado_- Se repetía en su mente una y otra vez. Abrió un poco sus ojos –_Es tan guapo_- Verlo tan tranquilo con sus bellos ojos azules cerrados y sus labios tan masculinos y atrayentes, la enloquecía- _Ranma_- Volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

Los centímetros se volvían milímetros entre ellos, estaban entregados. Sentían sus respiraciones cada vez mas cerca, ambos deseaban ese beso, el primero. Tan único, tan mágico. Ese beso que venían esperando desde hacia años y que por algo siempre se arruinaba. Nada podría detenerlos esta vez. No esta vez, no.

Cuando sus labios casi se rozaban, se oyó un terrible estruendo en lo que una vez había sido la puerta del salón de teatro. Los jóvenes estaban tan compenetrados a aquel beso, que no sentían ningún sonido más que el de sus corazones latiendo desenfrenadamente.

-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?- Gritaron sonoramente el grupo de personas aparecidas sobre la puerta del salón.

**Continuará…**


	3. La Obra, Segunda Parte

**La O****bra**** (Segunda Parte)**

-Personajes hablan-

-_Personajes piensan_-

**

* * *

**

-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?- Gritaron sonoramente el grupo de personas aparecidas sobre la puerta del salón.

Las luces de todos los colores iluminaban incansablemente a la pareja de jóvenes llevando a cabo su actuación, esperando el ansiado momento en que sus labios por fin se unieran. Ambos estaban en un maravilloso trance que solo podía romperse por una cosa.

- ¡¿Qué hacer fea Akane tan pegada a mi Ranma?- Gritó una atractiva amazona con sus bombolines en las manos preparados para la batalla.

-¡Alejate de Ranma Akane!- Gritaba por otro lado una joven de bellos y profundos ojos azules con una espátula gigante entre sus manos.

-¡Ni se te ocurra besar a mi querido Ranma! JOJOJOJOJOJOJO, ¡Preparate Akane Tendo! ¡Hoy será la última vez que veas la luz del día! JOJOJOJOJOJOJO- Reía y gritaba una joven de leotardo verde agua mientras giraba incansablemente una cinta roja.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces Ranma Saotome?- Gritó un joven de bandana amarilla con detalles en negro y una sombrilla roja como arma.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves Ranma Saotome? Yo, Kuno Tatewaki de 19 años, seré el único que bese los tiernos labios de la hermosa Akane Tendo- Decía artísticamente un joven alto con una espada de madera en posición de ataque.

-¡Ranma! ¡Deja en paz a la linda Akane! ¡Deja que sea yo quien le dé un lindo besito! ¡AKANEEEEEE!- Gritaba un ancianito con una pipa en su mano.

-¿Shampoo? ¿Dónde estás mi querida Shampoo?- Decía un muchacho de cabello largo y lentes- ¡Oh aquí estas! ¿Engordaste mi vida?- Gritaba feliz abrazando una columna del salón.

-¡Tonto Mousse! ¡Yo estar aquí!- Le gritaba golpeándolo enojada, la amazona.

-¡VAMOS MUCHACHOS! ¡BESENSE! ¡ASÍ SEREMOS FAMILIA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!- Gritaban a dúo, abrazados y llorando, dos hombres, uno pelado y con lentes, y otro, de cabello largo y oscuro.

-¿Qu-qué?- Murmuraron casi imperceptiblemente, abriendo despacio sus ojos, la parejita de jóvenes.

Al verse tan pegados ambos tiñeron sus rostros de un profundo color escarlata y rápidamente se alejaron dos metros de un salto.

-¡Akane Tendo! ¡Ranma Saotome!- Gritó corriendo hacia ellos el grupo de personas, hasta ese momento en la puerta.

-To-todos están a-aquí- Susurró la parejita-_ ¡Maldición! Lo arruinaron todo_-

Los espectadores observaban la escena atónitos, preguntándose si todo sería parte de la obra. Mientras que el grupo que interrumpió el momento más importante en las vidas de los jóvenes artistas marciales, se acercaba en medio de una gran nube de polvo a su alrededor, gritando incoherencias y dejando a los espectadores estampados contra las paredes del salón.

Al subir al escenario el grupo se dividió, los hombres se enfrentaron al peli-negro, que estaba todavía atontado por la situación, mientras que las mujeres de dirigieron hacia la peli-azul, que se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-¡Ranma Saotome preparate para luchar!- Gritaron los jóvenes al unísono.

-¡Akane Tendo pagarás por esto!- Gritaron las muchachas también.

Al instante una sombrilla roja, una pipa, una espada de Kendo y varios instrumentos mecánicos volaron hacia el oji-azul, quien los esquivó con facilidad mandándolos, a cada uno, a volar fuera del salón. Sin embargo en la otra parte del escenario la situación era distinta, ya que la pequeña Tendo no caía en la situación para defenderse, por lo que un par de bombolines de colores la golpearon con furia mientras una espátula gigante le rasgaba la ropa y un listón rojo aferraba su cuello con violencia, asfixiándola.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Gritó la peli-azul- N-no pue-do res-pi-rar-

-_¡Akane!_- Pensó el joven Saotome, sin dudarlo un segundo se abalanzó sobre su prometida liberándola de la cinta que la ahogaba, alzándola y levándola lejos de las jovencitas furiosas que la perseguían.

-R-ranma yo…- Susurró la peli-azul.

-Shh, no hables Akane, estás muy débil- Le respondió el peli-negro saltando con habilidad por los tejados de la pacífica Nerima- Yo... Lo siento-

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- Le respondió en un murmullo.

-Creo que los hemos perdido a todos de vista- Le dijo con tranquilidad a su prometida, pero esta no respondió-¿Akane?-

-Mmm, Ranma- Murmuró la joven acurrucándose en el pecho del peli-negro.

-S-se quedó dormida- Susurró con un sonrojo profundo en sus mejillas- Será mejor que me apure y la lleve a casa, debe estar cansada-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¡Se han ido!- Exclamó una joven de bellos ojos azules, con una espátula gigante en sus manos.

-Akane pagar por esto- Amenazó la amazona.

-JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO ¿Dónde estás querido Ranma?- Reía sin cesar la joven de leotardo verde agua.

-Saotome, no lo logramos- Decía el Soun llorando desconsoladamente.

-No se preocupe Tendo, cuando se cierra una puerta, se abren muchas ventanas- Le consolaba Genma palmeándole en hombro.

-Oigan ustedes dos-

-¡Ma-maestro!- Exclamaron al unísono-¿Usted no había salido volando?-

-Si, pero ya estoy de vuelta- Decía dándole una par de pitadas despreocupadas a su pipa- ¿Qué tipo de alumnos son ustedes dos, dejando a la suerte a su maestro?-

Soun y Genma, comenzaron con sus habituales reverencias y disculpas falsas- ¡Discúlpenos maestro! ¡No lo volveremos a hacer!-

-Hmm-

La extraña escena fue interrumpida por unos gritos desconsolados, que sorprendieron aún más al público.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡MI OBRA! ¡MI QUERIDA OBRA!- Gritaba enfurecido el profesor de Literatura-

Los que quedaban de grupo inicial comenzaron a retirarse disimuladamente, pero antes de que pudieran dar tres pasos un nuevo grito los detuvo.

-¡USTEDES!- Los señaló con furia el maestro- USTEDES VAN A TERMINAR LA OBRA-

-Que decir usted, yo buscar a Ranma- Respondía la amazona.

-Ustedes no se moverán de aquí- Mirándolos con ojos asesinos- Ustedes terminarán la obra, ¿Me entendieron?-

-S-sí señor- Respondieron todos al unísono, incluyendo al público que quedaba en pie.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En un lugar muy alejado de Nerima un muchacho, corría sin cesar y alejándose cada vez más de su destino.

-Maldito Ranma Saotome, se llevó a Akane- Decía el chico de la sombrilla roja- Ten encontraré pronto y me las pagarás, ¿Dónde esta en instituto?-

Continuó corriendo hasta toparse con una pareja de ancianos que caminaban tomados de la mano.

-Disculpen sabrían decirme ¿Para que lado está el instituto Furinkan, por favor?-

-¿Ingstituto Fuginkang? ¿Qué ges eso?- Se preguntaban los ancianitos- Discugpa, pego pog aquí no egxiste ningún ingstituto Fuginkang-

-_¿Por qué hablaran así?_- Pensaba el joven- ¿En qué parte de Nerima estaré?- Murmuraba mientras se alejaba corriendo.

-¿Negima? ¡Espega muchacho!- Le gritaba en anciano- Pego si estamos en Fgancia- Decía con cara de confusión.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El joven oji-azul, había dejado a su prometida en su cuarto y se encontraba dándose un relajante baño de agua caliente.

-Demonios- Repetía- Esos imbéciles arruinaron todo-

Aunque el no hubiese querido hacer ese beso tan público enfrente de toda la escuela, tenía que admitir que estaba totalmente entregado en aquel momento. ¿Por qué cada vez que tienen la oportunidad algo lo arruina? ¿Es que estaban destinados a no poder avanzar en su relación?

-Que extraño deberían haber vuelto ya- Decía con curiosidad.

Los Tendo aún no habían llegado al Dojo a pesar de haber pasado más de dos horas, desde que ellos se habían ido de la escuela.

-Mejor, no quiero verlos por ahora- Resoplaba el peli-negro- Tal vez, podría aprovechar para hablar con Akane mientras estemos solos-

Rápidamente terminó su baño, secándose y vistiéndose para dirigirse al cuarto de su prometida.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Bien, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer- Les decía el profesor.

-Sí señor- Asentía el grupo temeroso.

-Lo vuelven a arruinar y no salen con vida de aquí- Les decía amenazante.

-S-sí señor-

Los actores anteriores de la obra estaban todavía inconscientes por lo que el grupo tuvo que tomar sus lugares, las tres hadas madrinas eran, Soun, vestido con el vestido de satén azul, un corsé del mismo color, guantes largos blancos y una especie de capa azul corta que le cubría la cabeza. Tenía los ojos pintados de azul, la boca de marrón suave, y algo de rubor en sus mejillas; Genma, llevaba como atuendo un vestido rosa igual al de Soun, la misma capa, rubor y pintura de ojos, pero en rosa; y, Hapossai, por su parte vestía lo mismo que los otros, el vestido, la capa, el rubor y la pintura en los ojos, solo que en verde.

El padre, la madre de "La Bella Durmiente" eran: Ukyo y Kodachi, respectivamente, "el padre" llevaba puesto un pantalón largo negro, y una camisa marrón de satén, junto con una corona en el cabello, una espada en su cinturón y unas botas marrones; mientras que "la madre" vestía un hermoso vestido amarillo, pegado al cuerpo, junto con una capa larga blanca que cubría su espalda, y una corona dorada con gemas brillantes. El profesor no logró sacarle la cinta, por lo que continuaba girando sin cesar entre sus manos.

La Bella durmiente y el príncipe eran Shampoo y Mousse, quienes por falta de vestuario conservaban sus vestimentas, la joven trinaba de furia, mientras que el "chico pato" no podía contener su felicidad.

-Uff, que bueno que teníamos copias del resto del vestuario- Respiraba contento el profesor- ¡Bien! Ahora salgan y actúen-

Cada uno tomó sus respectivas posiciones y actuó lo mejor que pudo, claro que por los tacones, hubieron algunos tropezones y caídas, pero estas eran aplaudidas por el público, el que todavía quedaba consiente.

Cuando la escena del beso tuvo que hacerse, la violenta amazona no soporto la lentitud con la que "su príncipe" se acercaba por lo que lo tomó de la cara y lo desmayó con su impetuoso beso, siendo aplaudida con fervor por el público.

Como Mousse, se había desmayado, Hapossai tomó su lugar aprovechándose de cada oportunidad que tenía para manosear a la amazona, pero siendo golpeado violentamente por esta cada vez que lo intentaba.

-Ven preciosa Shampoo, dejame darte un lindo besito- Le decía otra vez el maestro.

-No maldito viejo cochino dejarme en paz- Le repetía la amazona furiosa.

-¡Detente Hapi!-

-¿A-abuela?- Dijo asombrada la amazona.

-Sí, Shampoo deja que yo me encargue de tu papel- Le decía mientras tomaba el lugar de su nieta- Yo puedo dominarlo-

La obra siguió su desempeño, entre las dudas del público y del mismo profesor. Cuando el final llegó, el casamiento entre "La Bella Durmiente" y el príncipe, Cologne abrazó y besó románticamente al maestro quien quedó petrificado por su acción.

El telón por fin bajó, durante el beso de la abuela y el maestro, quien no soltaba a Hapossai ni aunque le dijeran que la obra había terminado.

En medio de todo ese alboroto, el acto fue aplaudido con fervor y considerado como uno de los mejores de todos los años.

Luego de tres interminables horas, entre la obra y el sacarse los vestidos y maquillaje, los actores improvisados salieron del instituto camino cada uno hacia sus casas.

-Yo matar Akane- Decía furiosa la amazona- Pero matarla mañana, Shampoo estar muy cansada ahora-

-También yo, y hambrienta- Decía la joven de la espátula- ¿Quieren venir a comer a mi restaurante?-

-Claro Ukyo, tu sí que eres buena- Decían al unísono Soun y Genma, abrazándola, con los ojos llorosos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿Akane? ¿Estás despierta?- Preguntaba tímidamente el joven Saotome.

-¿Ranma?- Susurraba la peli-azul, despertándose de su sueño- Emm, sí, pasa-

-Akane, tengo que hablar contigo- Le dijo firmemente el peli-negro en el umbral de su puerta.

-Emm, claro, ¿Sucede algo malo?-

-No, pero es hora de aclarar esto-

-¿A-aclarar esto?- Pensó la peli-azul, hecha un manojo de nervios- S-sí, tienes razón-

El joven peli-negro, cerró la puerta detrás de él, y se sentó tranquilamente en la cama de su prometida- Akane, yo tengo que decirte algo muy importante-

-Algo… importante- Pensó la pequeña Tendo- ¿Q-qué es?- Dijo casi en un murmullo.

-Yo te…-

**Continuará…**


	4. Confesiones

**Confesiones**

-Personajes hablan-

-_Personajes piensan_-

**

* * *

**

-Yo te….-

-_Yo te… yo te…_- Repetía constantemente en su mente la peli azul –Vamos Ranma ¿Qué sucede? Nuestros padres deben estar por llegar lo mejor será dejarlo para otro momento- Finalizó.

-No- Dijo cortante el peli-negro –Vamos a aclarar las dudas ahora mismo-

-Bu-bueno, dime que tenemos que aclarar-

-A-akane yo…- Decía bajando su mirada al suelo, y mientras sus mejillas se tornaba de un suave color rojizo -_¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no se lo puedo decir?_–

-Está bien Ranma, si no puedes decirlo no te preocupes, hablaremos en otro momento-

-¡No Akane! Hablaremos ahora- Replicó firmemente –_Akane tiene que saber lo que siento, y va a ser ahora_-

-Ran-ma- Susurró la peli-azul, frente a la determinación de su prometido tal vez si ella daba el primer paso el podría decirle lo que sentía por ella –Yo… Tú… Tú me gustas ¿Sabes?-

El rostro del peli-negro se tornó de un profundo carmesí, mientras que de sus oídos salía una especie de vapor –_Akane me dijo que le gusto_- Una sonrisa boba cercó su cara, dejándolo en una nube –_Yo…le gusto_-

-¿Ranma? ¿Ranma me escuchas?- Le decía con preocupación la peli-azul, observando la expresión de su prometido -¡RAAAAAAAAAAAANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

El estado de sopor en el que se encontraba el artista marcial, se quebró ante aquel grito, despertándolo –_A-akane… ¿Qué le digo?_- Su rostro tomó una expresión de miedo y de vergüenza.

-Ranma- Dijo suavemente la joven, dándose cuenta de que el muchacho no sentía lo mismo, y que se sentía presionado ahora que le había confesado que ella si sentía cosas por él –No te preocupes entiendo que no sientas nada por mí, ahora que aclaramos esto, podremos romper nuestro compromiso y ser amigos ¿Sí?- Explicó mientras un gran nudo de llanto se alojaba en su garganta –Ahora si me permites estoy bastante cansada por todo lo que pasó hoy- Decía conteniendo el llanto y empujando suavemente al peli-negro fuera de la habitación –Buenas noches Ranma- Finalizó cerrando la puerta.

La peli-azul no pudo contener más sus lágrimas que, silenciosas, comenzaron a recorrer su dulce rostro, bañándolo por completo. Se sentó en el suelo de su habitación recostando su espalda contra la puerta –_Que tonta soy_- Repetía incansablemente en su mente –_Que tonta soy_-

Con sus últimas energías llegó hasta su cama, acostándose y formando un pequeño bulto. Lloró durante horas hasta que el sueño la venció.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿Pero qué…?- Murmuró el peli-negro encontrándose de un momento a otro fuera de la habitación de su prometida -_¿Ella…? ¿Ella pensó que yo no sentía nada por ella?_- Esa pregunta recorrió todo el espacio de su mente, provocando que un miedo inmenso poblara cada milímetro de su cuerpo –_No puede ser, ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto?_-

Recordaba muy bien que cada vez que había un acercamiento posible, se arruinaba por su estúpido orgullo – _Siempre hago lo mismo, siempre la hago sufrir_- Pensaba mientras se sentaba en el suelo del pasillo recostando su espalda en la puerta de su prometida –_Mañana mismo tengo que aclarar esto, de alguna forma tengo que lograr que ella entienda cuanto la quiero_-

Finalmente se incorporó y lentamente se dirigió a su habitación, recostándose en su futón y durmiéndose al instante.

-A-kane, yo te a-mo- Susurró entre sueños.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La mañana había llegado con rapidez, mientras los pájaros cantaban y las primeras personas aparecían por las tranquilas calles de Nerima, se podía observar a una joven castaña en la entrada de un negocio de comida.

-Disculpenme por favor, pero esto es por el bien de Akane y Ranma- Decía en susurro la dulce Kasumi, cerrando el negocio de Okonomiyakis japoneses de Ukyo, y llevándose la llave consigo –Ellos merecen algo de privacidad, tal vez con un poco de suerte logren declararse sus sentimientos- Mencionaba alegremente alejándose del lugar.

Mientras tanto la familia Tendo, la familia Saotome, la tribu amazona y Ukyo, se encontraban profundamente dormidos, luego de toda una noche de festejos por el éxito de la obra y de Okonomiyakis japoneses.

-Lo mejor será dejarlos por este día en ese lugar- Mencionaba dulcemente Kasumi, quien se dirigía a comprar algunas cosas para la cena.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Los primeros rayos de sol, iluminaron tenuemente a la bella joven que se encontraba, aún dormida y acurrucada en su cama. Sus hermosos ojos café, se encontraban húmedos e hinchados, todavía, y su pelo algo revuelto.

Pero a pesar de eso, se encontraba más hermosa que de costumbre, al menos eso fue lo que un muchacho de bellos ojos azules, pensó al asomarse por la puerta para confirmar que siguiera durmiendo –Perfecto, mientras siga así de dormida tengo tiempo para terminar con la sorpresa- Murmuró, mientras tapaba, silenciosamente, todas las entradas de luz en la habitación de su prometida –_Espero que con esto se terminen de una vez las dudas_-

Cuando terminó su labor, se detuvo unos momentos a mirarla –Prometo nunca más volverte a lastimar Akane- Susurró –Nunca más, te veré así por mi culpa- El hecho de verla llorar y sufrir todo el tiempo por su culpa, por su orgullo, lo hacía sentirse como el ser más vil del planeta.

-Ran-ma- Murmuró la peli-azul, entre sueños –Ranma-

-Akane…-

-Ranma, no me dejes-

¿Era posible que una simple frase dicha entre sueños lograra el momento de mayor felicidad en la vida de aquel, rebelde artista marcial? Sí, era lo único que podía responder su atontada mente –_Ella…me…quiere_- Repetía incansablemente.

El sonido de una tetera hirviendo lo sacó de aquel trance, exaltándolo -¡Demonios! ¡La comida!-

Aquel pensamiento lo asustó de sobremanera, provocando que saliera precipitadamente de la habitación y cayera rodando por las escaleras, antes de llegar a la cocina y apagar el fuego. Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios -¡Uff! ¡Qué alivio! ¡Llegué justo!-

El peli-negro iba de un lado al otro, con rapidez y agilidad, trasladando constantemente ollas y platos con distintos alimentos, algunos cortados, otros enteros, otros picados –Definitivamente no necesitaré que Akane cocine cuando vivamos juntos- Dijo orgulloso por su trabajo, pensando en el día en que por fin pudiera disfrutar de su Akane, sin las molestas interrupciones y locuras de sus familias.

Mientras pensaba en su posible futuro con su prometida, ponía cuidadosa y detalladamente la mesa, primero los platos, cubiertos, servilletas, comida, y -¡Flores!- ¿Cómo se había olvidado? Se supone que cuando tratas de impresionar a una joven, en especial su prometida tenía que llevar flores.

Observó el reloj en la pared, 12:40. Tenía exactamente 20 minutos para comprar flores para decorar la mesa, y regalarle a la peli-azul. Sin pensarlo demasiado, corrió fuera del Dojo Tendo, alejándose rápidamente y perdiéndose de vista.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La oscuridad la invadía. Se sentía envuelta en un oscuro vapor que sumía su cuerpo y sentidos en un profundo letargo, sin poder despertar. De la nada, dos pequeños resplandores azulados comenzaron a brillar, cada vez con más intensidad. Podía distinguirlos… ¿Los ojos de Ranma?

-Akane, te tengo una sorpresa-

-¿Ranma? ¿Eres tú?- No podía verlo, pero aquellos brillos azulados en frente de ella… Estaba segura eran sus ojos. Podría reconocerlos a kilómetros de distancia.

-Akane, te tengo una sorpresa-

-¿Qué sorpresa? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estás?- Los nervios comenzaban a presentarse en su cuerpo. No le gustaba la oscuridad.

-No tengas miedo Akane, yo te protejo-

-Ran-ma, lo sé- Susurró con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Akane- Susurró aquel peli-negro de sus sueños, muy cerca de ella –Yo te protejo-

La peli-azul, no pudo responder ante aquellos susurros tan profundos, solo atino a estirar sus brazos intentando encontrar sus manos en la oscuridad.

Para su sorpresa, las encontró y las entrelazó fuertemente –Ranma-

-Akane- Murmuró, apareciendo finalmente ante la vista de su prometida y acercándose a su rostro –Te amo-

Sus cuerpos se acercaban lentamente, podía sentir la respiración de su Ranma cada vez más cerca de ella –Yo también- Susurró entrecortadamente a centímetros de sus labios.

-Akane- Dijo suavemente el peli-negro deteniendo su avance –Despierta-

-Ranma no me dejes- Murmuró con desesperación.

-Nunca te dejaré- Dijo tranquilo apretando con ternura sus manos –Pero si no despiertas no podremos aclarar nuestros sentimientos-

-¿A-cla-rar?-

-Sí, así que despierta- Susurró soltando su agarre.

-¡Ranma! ¡No me dejes sola! ¡Ranma!- La desesperación volvía a invadirla.

-Despierta- Murmuró una voz bastante conocida para ella, desde la lejanía.

-_¿Despertar? ¿Cómo?_-

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al sentir el duro golpe contra el suelo ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué hora era? Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana. La luz del sol estaba tapada por la cortina que la cubría, ¿Quién la había cerrado? ¿Ranma?

Mencionarlo la había llevado a recordar su sueño, las mariposas en su estómago no la dejaban en paz y las palabras de su prometido en aquel sueño no ayudaban mucho ¿Qué habrá querido decirme con "Una sorpresa"?

Lentamente, corrió las cortinas y abrió de par en par la ventana, dejando que la luz del sol y el aire fresco del mediodía llenaran la habitación.

Luego de unos minutos se dirigió al baño para higienizarse y bañarse, todavía podía sentir sus mejillas resecas por las lágrimas derramadas la noche anterior, aunque la tristeza había desaparecido. Lo único que podía sentir ahora, era un extraño sentimiento de ansias y nerviosismo, como si algo importante fuese a pasar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¡Que maravilloso!- Exclamaba con satisfacción la peli-azul, ya bañada y vestida, bajando tranquilamente hacia el comedor.

Al entrar se sorprendió de gran manera, al observar la mesa puesta tan prolijamente y la comida para dos servida -_¿Qué significa esto?_- Pensó extrañada.

Recorrió el comedor y la cocina sin encontrar a nadie –No fue Kasumi- Murmuró –Entonces… ¿Quién fue?- Se sentó en uno de los lugares donde se encontraba un plato de comida. Olía bien -¿Quién lo habrá preparado?- Susurró.

-Akane-

La peli-azul reconoció aquella voz, podría saber que se trataba de él, aunque no lo viera. Su voz era idéntica a la de su sueño.

-¡Akane!- Gritó acercándose a su prometida y girándola de sus hombros -¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Ran-ma- Murmuró sonrojándose –S-sí estoy bien-

El peli-negro se dio cuenta de la posición en que se encontraban, y se sonrojó también.

-Ranma ¿Qué significa esto?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Por qué está puesta la mesa? ¿Y por qué para dos?-

-Bueno yo… yo…- Balbuceaba soltándola y mirando al techo.

La joven bajó su mirada y encontró un ramo de flores en el suelo de la entrada del Dojo -¿Y esas flores?-

-¿La-las flo-flores?- Tragó saliva y se concentró –So-son para ti Akane-

-¿Para…mí?- Susurró –Gracias Ranma-

-A-akane yo…yo…- ¿Por qué demonios no le podía decir lo que sentía de una vez?

-Ranma, te dije que no quería obligarte a nada- Dijo dulcemente la peli-azul con una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas –Ven, disfrutemos de la comida ¿Sí?-

-¡No!- Dijo rotundamente, tomando a la joven por los hombros y obligándola a mirarlo –Akane tú… ¡Tú también me gustas!-

El leve temblor que le transmitió el peli-negro a la muchacha se convirtió rápidamente en un dulce cosquilleo en su estómago –Y no quiero que rompamos nuestro compromiso ¿Entiendes?- Finalizó mirándola fijo.

Lo que ocurrió después, el peli-negro no se lo hubiese imaginado ni es sus más hermosos sueños. La peli-azul se dejó llevar por un impulso, y rápidamente se aferró al cuerpo de su prometido besando tiernamente sus labios.

–_Ranma, mi Ranma_-

-_Akane, mi Akane_-

Fue un beso corto, pero muy, muy dulce. El comienzo de otros besos, otros más profundos. Aquella tarde no la olvidarían jamás, la primera en su noviazgo formal, su primer beso.

Almorzaron con tranquilidad, mientras se dirigían miradas cortas y vergonzosas. Sus mejillas nunca dejaron de estar suavemente sonrojadas. No fue el único beso, claro. Al terminar con la comida, lavaron, secaron, guardaron y acomodaron todo, para que nadie se diese cuenta de lo ocurrido entre ellos.

La familia regresó en la noche susurrando maldiciones contra el local de Ukyo por haberse "trabado" la puerta de entrada. Todos estaban cansados y bastante molestos, excepto la dulce Kasumi, quien se dio cuenta al instante del ambiente de los jóvenes enamorados, pero silenciosa no dijo nada y se dispuso enseguida a preparar la cena.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La luna se mostraba hermosa desde el tejado del Dojo, siendo observada por un joven artista marcial desvelado.

-¿Ranma?- Preguntó tímidamente una voz proveniente de una joven que lentamente se acercaba a su prometido.

En silencio entrelazaron sus manos, mientras la peli-azul apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho –Te quiero-

No se cansaba de oír esas palabras ¿Cuántas veces lo había repetido su Akane durante el día? ¿5, 10, 15 veces? –Yo también-

-Ranma- Dijo la peli-azul mirando a su prometido -¿Cuándo le diremos a nuestros padres?-

-Les diremos, cuando no puedan arruinarlo- Finalizó besándola.

-¿Vamos a dormir?- Preguntó suavemente el peli-negro.

-Vamos-

Silenciosamente cada uno se metió a su cuarto y se acostó. Aquella noche durmieron mejor que otras noches ¿Sería por que al fin estaban juntos? ¿Por qué ya sabían lo que sentían por el otro? ¿Por qué solo ellos compartían ese secreto? ¿Por qué les esperaban largas y dulces horas juntos? No sabían bien por qué, pero sus corazones se encontraban más tranquilos y felices que de costumbre.

**Fin.**


End file.
